Honey Why Can’t You Tell?
by rachcorleone
Summary: Quando o refrão começou, contudo, algo pareceu mudar quando David se endireitou antes de se mover pelo palco, sua cabeça agora erguida e olhando diretamente para Pierre. -- Tradução.
1. Honey why can’t you tell?

**Traduzida em: **06/07/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Parte 1**

Honey why can't you tell?

O Simple Plan estava se apresentando no palco como usual.

Eles estavam na metade de "Addicted", o público cantando junto e amando cada momento, enquanto Pierre parava na frente do palco e cantava para eles.

Eles estavam apenas se aproximando do refrão antes do intervalo, mas, ao contrário de todos os outros membros da banda, que estavam pulando ao redor e geralmente parecendo que estavam tendo convulsões, o único membro da banda que era conhecido por isso, estava inquieto em seu lado do palco, os olhos focados em seu baixo.

Ninguém da banda havia notado, entretanto; eles estavam muito ocupados dando o melhor deles na apresentação.

Se eles tivessem olhado, teriam visto a maneira como os ombros de David ficavam tensos por alguns segundos.

Quando o refrão começou, contudo, algo pareceu mudar quando David se endireitou antes de se mover pelo palco, sua cabeça agora erguida e olhando diretamente para Pierre.

Não foi até David estar a alguns passos de distância, que Pierre se virou do público, tendo visto-o pelo canto dos olhos.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Pierre olhou para David com curiosidade, enquanto continuava a cantar.

David se aproximou até que, quando estava a centímetros de distância, soltou seu baixo e, com um movimento, alcançou-o - uma mão agarrando o pulso de Pierre e afastando o microfone, enquanto a outra agarrava a parte de trás dos cabelos do maior - e puxou-o para baixo, num beijo esmagador.

A multidão foi a loucura enquanto David, forçadamente, puxava Pierre para mais perto dele, sua língua mergulhando no interior da boca do maior e mapeando a área, enquanto ele esmagava seu baixo entre ele e o vocalista.

A banda toda pareceu congelar, a música parando completamente, enquanto David o beijava por mais alguns segundos, antes de se afastar, um sorriso malicioso - cheio de luxuria - e uma pitada de travessura surgindo em seu rosto.

Lançando uma piscadela, ele se afastou de Pierre e começou a tocar seu baixo, enquanto caminhava de volta até seu microfone, as notas que ele estava dedilhando sendo o único som vindo da banda; o resto dos membros chocados demais para lembrar que música eles estavam tocando.

Quando os outros não voltaram a tocar a música, David se inclinou em direção ao seu microfone e perguntou, o tom curioso, mas aquele _sorriso malicioso_ ainda em seu rosto quando que ele olhou para Pierre. "Vocês vão continuar com isso hoje, caras?"

Sua pergunta pareceu fazer todos voltarem à realidade, exceto Pierre, quando eles começaram a tocar a música novamente.

Pierre, entretanto, apenas ficou lá, olhando para David e não se movendo.

"Pierre, querido? Você está bem aí?" David perguntou, seu sorriso ameaçadoramente largo.

Dessa vez, contudo, Pierre saiu de seu transe e, depois de lançar um olhar ilegível para David, se afastou do baixista, olhando para a multidão, sem olhar para o menor nem uma única vez durante o resto da apresentação.

Se tivesse feito isso, ele teria visto uma pequena queda nos ombros de David assim que 'Addicted' terminou e a forma como o menor não lançou nenhum sorriso pelo resto do show.

Quando a banda terminou, cinco músicas depois, David foi o primeiro a deixar o palco, entregando seu baixo para o técnico, antes de se apressar pelo hall, passando pelo camarim enquanto corria para fora do prédio.

Praticamente correndo, ele fez seu caminho até o ônibus, antes de mergulhar em seu beliche e se curvando ali, encarando a parede, sua cortina fechada.

Ele sabia que era um esforço em vão, já que Pierre iria encontrá-lo e interrogá-lo não importa o que houvesse, mas era melhor que nada e por alguns segundos, ele se sentiu um pouco mais seguro.

Não passou nem um minuto, entretanto, quando ele ouviu o grito.

"David, eu sei que você está nessa porra de ônibus, então é melhor sair de onde diabos você estiver e se explicar!"

David sobressaltou-se; ele nunca ouvira Pierre tão bravo antes.

Mesmo que ele soubesse que ficar onde estava deixaria Pierre ainda mais furioso, ele não se mexeu mais do que o necessário para se curvar mais enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior, para se impedir de choramingar.

Ele sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, mas não pôde resistir. Ele tinha tentado a noite toda e tinha sido fisicamente doloroso não ir até lá e fazer.

Mas não, Pierre podia ter entendido isso, ele podia ter entendido que David não havia sido capaz de dominar a vontade de beijá-lo; mas não o ato, não as palavra que tinha dito... O sorriso que ele tinha dado.

Havia sido tão natural, entretanto, voltar aos velhos hábitos... Cair no papel que eles haviam interpretado quando... quando Pierre deixou-o tocá-lo.

Ele não devia, de todo modo, isso fora há anos... E eles não eram... Pierre não deixava David tocá-lo há muito tempo e ele devia ter sabido que o menor iria fraquejar... Mas no palco? Na frente dos fãs, da _banda_.

Deus, ele não tinha idéia do que Pierre iria fazer com ele e isso o assustava.

Mas o que o assustava mais era que, não importava o que o vocalista fizesse, David aceitaria e obedeceria.

David o _amava_ demais, ele vinha amando-o desde que era o garoto magrelo do Reset, que idolatrava Pierre.

Ele tinha feito tudo por Pierre, ele tinha se entregado ao vocalista para ser usado e abusado; ele não se importava. Ele só queria ser o centro da atenção do maior, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Mas ele nunca teve isso, ele não era nada para Pierre. Porra, Pierre não quisera ficar com ele por causa de todos os problemas que isso poderia acarretar, mas David havia insistido e, eventualmente, o maior havia cedido.

David conseguiu tê-lo, não completamente, não, ele se resignava por isso, mas por alguns anos ele havia sido capaz de tocar Pierre, de beijá-lo... Ele havia sido capaz de fingir que Pierre o amava.

E foi onde isso começou, nos jogos que eles jogaram.

Ele não conseguia lembrar quem os iniciou, mas quando eles começaram, eles ficaram, e ele devia ter sabido, ele devia ter sabido, porra.

O dia em que Pierre disse a ele que eles tinham que parar, foi quando isso deveria ter morrido; mas não morreu, apenas continuou a bater de forma vazia dentro de seu peito, assim como seu coração; aqueles jogos ficaram, construídos com todo o desejo, amor e luxúria que ele tinha tentado ignorar e manter escondido.

E, então, esta noite, quando Pierre parecera tão energizado, tão pronto para se apresentar, David foi trazido de volta para os dias antigos, e uma parte dele havia se quebrado quando ele foi para o palco.

Ele se perdeu, os pedaços fugindo de seu alcance, enquanto ele tentava fortemente não se deixar sucumbir.

Então 'Addicted' começou e ele simplesmente não **conseguira**.

Ele não pôde se conter e agora iria pagar o preço; e ele merecia isso, ele tinha _beijado_ Pierre _no palco_.

Curvando-se ainda mais, ele mordeu o lábio com mais força, até que pôde sentir o gosto de sangue, mas apenas apertou mais os olhos, deixando o sangue, lentamente, começar a preencher sua boca enquanto ele se recusava a engolir, apenas esperando em silêncio que Pierre o encontrasse.

Por que Pierre o faria, ele o encontraria e David não seria capaz de respirar.

Pierre pararia ali e David choraria internamente enquanto seu coração se rasgaria e se quebraria, mas nunca lhe daria a paz de apenas estar _entorpecido_.

Ele apenas quebraria de novo e de novo e David não quer isso, ele não quer se machucar tanto a ponto de querer jogar tudo para o alto, porque ele ama Pierre e como um sentimento assim pode ser amor?

Como é possível sentir como se sua garganta se fechasse e seu coração batesse tão rápido em seu peito, que você treme e apenas quer morrer, sem ele nem sequer ter falado com você ainda?

E David não quer isso; ele não quer que Pierre grite com ele e, então, o abrace quando perceber que ele está chateado, porque Pierre não tem _uma mísera idéia_ de quão chateado ele realmente está, e isso apenas machuca mais.

Mas ele sabe que é o que vai acontecer, porque ele já pode ouvir os passos de Pierre no chão do ônibus. E ele sabe que a cortina será aberta logo, mas assim como o sangue ainda em sua boca, ele sabe que esses eventos vão continuar acontecendo e machucando-o.

Por que ele _não consegue_ desistir de Pierre; ele o ama e, se não estivesse tão quebrado, ele partiria, mas ele sabe que isso seria um desejo mortal.

Pierre pode estar matando-o, mas ele também está deixando-o vivo, e David é muito covarde para se matar, então ele não pode partir.

David sempre soube que era masoquista; ele sabia disso desde o momento que olhou para Pierre e se viu apaixonado.


	2. I Don’t Want You Around

**Parte 2**

I Don't Want You Around

David não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficara curvado em sua beliche dessa vez. Horas, minutos, segundos?

O tempo perdera todo o significado no momento que ele sentiu seu coração quebrar em seu peito.

Pierre tinha vindo, assim como ele sabia que aconteceria. Ele havia gritado, ficado puto da vida e, então, _o abraçara_, como David sabia que ele faria.

E David estava tão cansado disso; cansado das mesmas circunstâncias acontecendo de novo e de novo.

Porque já faziam dois meses desde que ele beijara Pierre no palco e ele estava mais do que quebrado; ele havia sido rasgado em pedaços tantas vezes, que não conseguia acreditar que ainda havia algo para ser colado junto.

Cicatrizes ambulantes, era o que ele parecia ser. Um corpo feito completamente de pedaços quebrados, que haviam sido costurados juntos vezes demais.

Ele nem mesmo sabia se _poderia_ ser quebrado novamente.

Todos os pedaços de seu coração estavam jogados em algum lugar em seu peito e, ainda assim, ele _não conseguia respirar_. Ele estava ofegando, mas o ar não entrava, quase como se seus pulmões tivesse sofrido o bastante, o bastante da dor que vivia constantemente sob sua pele.

Ele só quer tirar a dor de si, chorá-la para fora de seu corpo, mas ele nunca _conseguia_. Nada fazia com que a dor o abandonasse, nada o deixava se sentir _entorpecido_.

E ele não conseguia mais agüentar isso.

Ele não conseguia mais agüentar essa dor, essa vida, esse amor.

A única coisa que o fazia saber que estava vivo era o gosto metálico que estava em sua boca, por morder seu lábio novamente; tingindo-o com uma fina linha vermelha que o mantinha lutando para respirar.

Porque se ele podia sangrar, isso significava que ele podia sarar, certo?

Ele poderia sarar e talvez isso significasse que ele iria cicatrizar, mas ele poderia lidar com isso, porque significaria que estava _acabado_.

E ele poderia lidar com o fato de nunca amar mais ninguém, ele poderia _lidar_ com todas as feridas que pareciam estar tatuadas permanentemente em sua pele. Ele poderia _morrer sozinho_, se é que ele se importava... Mas ele apenas _não poderia ficar aqui_.

Pierre estava matando-o, e ele sabia, ele malditamente _sabia_ o que partir faria com ele... Mas tinha que ser melhor do que isso.

Melhor do que a dor devastadora que o _mutilava_, a dor que o havia feito engasgar com soluços de pura angústia, que ele sabia que iriam apenas machucá-lo mais quando estivessem fora do que quando estavam dentro.

Deus, ele apenas queria ir para longe, se enrolar numa cama onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo e fazer isso tudo _parar_.

Ele nem sequer sabia quando fora a última vez que se sentiu _feliz_, pelo amor de Deus.

E ele... Ele apenas não conseguia.

Não mais, apenas... Não.

Seu coração estava em tantos pedaços que ele _sabia_, ele podia _sentir_ que ficando aqui, estando aqui e lidando com isso, iria matá-lo dessa vez.

Não havia mais nada pra ele se segurar.

Tudo o que ele podia sentir era dor. Curvar-se numa posição fetal e se balançar não estava nem mesmo amenizando a _dor_ que estava correndo por seu corpo dessa vez.

E ele apenas... Apenas não conseguia mais ficar aqui...

Ele tinha que partir... E quando ele o fizesse, ele nunca poderia, nunca _iria_ voltar.

David sabia o que ele tinha que fazer, então, com movimentos que ele mal registrou, ele andou até a sala de descanso e olhou para sua banda, que estava rindo de algum filme.

Suas palavras os silenciaram, no entanto, e, nem mesmo ele podia acreditar em quão **morta** sua voz estava.

"_Eu estou saindo do Simple Plan._"

Ele não se importava com mais nada, a não ser parar a dor que seu coração parecia estar bombeando como sangue para seu corpo.

"David, o que... Você está, você está brincando, certo?" Chuck perguntou, olhando para o menor como se esperasse a parte final da piada.

David piscou lentamente, antes de repetir. "Eu estou deixando o Simple Plan."

"P-por quê?" Seb perguntou, seu rosto empalidecendo enquanto ele olhava para o baixista com olhos arregalados.

"Porque eu preciso." David respondeu olhando para todos eles, sentados no sofá, o fitando de volta em diferentes níveis de choque. "E eu vou partir o mais rápido possível."

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar na direção dos beliches.

"David, o q..."

David interrompeu Pierre antes que ele pudesse terminar, parando no meio do batente da porta para a área dos beliches. "Pierre. Não fale mais comigo pelo resto do tempo que eu ficar aqui. Se você o fizer, eu vou embora antes que a turnê tenha terminado e sem me despedir de nenhum de vocês."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele continuou até seu beliche e rastejando por ele, fechou a cortina e se curvou, enquanto encarava a parede.

Ele _sabia_ que essa era a única coisa a fazer.

Para evitar de se quebrar ainda mais, ele tinha que se afastar da banda, da sua vida, de _Pierre_.

Ele não podia mais fazer isso; não importa o quanto partir o mataria.


	3. Why Can’t You Tell? Leave Me Out

**Parte 3**

Honey Why Can't You Tell? Leave Me Out.

David está com tudo empacotado e pronto para partir.

Ele está no aeroporto de algum estado dos Estados Unidos, cujo nome ele não se importou em registrar.

Mas a turnê havia finalmente terminado e ele não tinha falando com seus colegas de banda mais do que duas vezes no mês todo.

E ele está além de qualquer dor que já tenha sentindo antes. Isso está _matando-o_. Seu coração, que ele pensou que estava mais do que quebrado, estava para se quebrar ainda mais.

Ele está desistindo de seus amigos, sua vida, seu _amor_ e isso machuca; machuca tanto, mas ele **não pode** ficar e sabe disso, mas ele queria já poder estar entorpecido.

Mas ele sabe que não pode conseguir isso, ele não pode conseguir esse alívio até que esteja longe, bem longe de qualquer coisa que possa ligá-lo a quem ele era. Por que ele não é _David_ mais, ele é a carapaça que uma vez o conteve, mas nada mais.

Tudo o que ele havia sido estava morto, ele nem mesmo se sente _vivo_ mais, tudo o que ele sente é dor, uma interminável e enfraquecedora dor, e essa é a única coisa que o permite **saber** que ele está vivo.

E é por isso que ele precisa se afastar, porque ele quer se sentir entorpecido, ele quer esquecer toda a dor e apenas existir sem ela, e ele sabe, ele malditamente **sabe** que estando entorpecido é onde ele vai ficar.

Ele vai ficar lá, preso entre a vida e a morte e isso é o que ele _quer_. Ele apenas quer a porra de uma pausa em toda essa agitação, destruição e lágrimas.

Ele tem estado despedaçado, quebrado, rasgado e, lenta e dolorosamente costurado junto novamente, mas essas costuras estão se abrindo e ele pode apenas _senti-las_ se partindo, _o_ partindo.

Mas ele está quase livre e praticamente tremendo com o fato de que ele logo vai estar em um avião, longe de tudo e desaparecendo de todos, porque assim como ninguém tinha nenhuma maldita idéia do que estava errado, eles também não tinham idéia de para onde ele estava indo.

E isso é o que ele quer, ser deixado sozinho, ficar longe de todos que nunca notaram todas as vezes que ele estivera tão machucado; ele só tremia e chorava e ninguém sequer _sabia_.

E se ele não estivesse tão _quebrado_, se ele não estivesse tão _machucado_, então ele provavelmente ficaria bravo com eles, mas ele está **chateado** demais, porque como pôde ninguém ter notado que ele estava chorando?

Como ninguém havia notado que ele estava chateado até que ele dissesse que estava indo?

E ele só quer perguntar a eles, mas nem pode mais falar. Sua garganta está tão comprimida, que foi preciso toda a sua força para cantar suas partes no palco e parecer feliz e _okay_ em todas aquelas entrevistas, quando ele apenas queria se curvar numa bola e fazer isso tudo _parar_.

Mas ninguém _entende_ isso e a banda vem tentando fazê-lo ficar, mas ele não consegue _falar_ com eles. Porque falar com eles faz doer tão mais e ele não pode _agüentar_ isso.

E, então, há Pierre, que parece tão **machucado** toda vez que vai falar e _não pode_, porque não quer que ele parta ainda e isso está _matando_ David.

Porque ainda que ele não possa ficar, ele quer agarrar Pierre e nunca soltá-lo, mas ele _não pode_, porque isso pode machucá-lo agora, e ele tem que sair disso antes que perca qualquer possibilidade de reparo.

Porque ele sabe, ele **sabe** que não pode falar com Pierre, não pode tocá-lo ou até mesmo ficar sozinho com ele, porque ele ama Pierre demais e se o maior pedisse que ele ficasse, ele _sabe_ que o faria.

E demorou tanto tempo, tanta dor e noites sem dormir para conseguir chegar onde ele está agora, mas ele finalmente está aqui e está apenas contando o tempo até que ele possa partir, possa se afastar e _nunca_ ser encontrado.

Então ele está apenas tentando ignorar toda a culpa, a angústia e outras emoções que queimam por todo seu corpo, enquanto olha fixamente para os horários dos vôos, porque ele só quer se sentir entorpecido, mas não está e não pode; então ele tem que ignorar isso o melhor que pode e não desmoronar numa dessas cadeiras de plástico.

Mas é difícil e ele está tentando não chorar. Ele até mesmo tem seu estúpido óculos de Sol no rosto, assim, se ele chorar, ninguém irá ver, mas vão escutar, porque ele sabe que se ele começar a chorar, ele _vai_ chorar.

Seus ombros irão tremer e esse será o começo de mais um sofrimento - e ele não acha que **possa** desmoronar ainda mais -, e ele está tão _assustado_ com o que vai acontecer se ele chorar, porque o que acontece quando não há nada mais para quebrar?

Ele não sabe e não _quer_ saber, porque, se ele quebrar mais uma vez, ele acha que isso realmente vai ser o fim e ele não vai ficar bem; e isso vai significar que ele vai **desistir** e, se ele desistir, então, ele vai saber que realmente _vai_ estar morto, mas ele não pode, não vai permitir que isso aconteça.

Então ele não vai chorar. Ele vai apenas se sentar aqui e fingir _estar_ bem, porque ele _os deixou_ e isso tem que significar que ele vai começar a sarar, porque, se isso não acontecer, ele sequer **sabe** o que ele vai fazer, porque, porra, ele _**os**__ deixou_.

E ele não pode estar tomando a decisão errada, porque ele tentou ficar com eles e está tão quebrado agora que não pode nem mais dirigir-lhes a palavra; então isso _tem_ que ser certo e ele _sabia_ que doeria, ele só precisa **lidar** com isso, porque eles se foram e ele está aqui e não pode mais mudar isso.

Ele vai se focar de volta ao quadro de horários e manter sua respiração tão estável como pode, porque até mesmo respirar machuca e faz com que ele queira expelir todas as lágrimas; ele tem que ficar _calmo_, porque está no meio da droga de um aeroporto e ele não vai desmoronar aqui.

Ele vai observar os quadros e não olhar para ninguém.

As pessoas estavam em volta dele o tempo todo, sentavam ao seu lado e então se levantavam, e não o reconheceram nem uma vez, então ele vai ficar bem, elas não importam, porque _sequer sabem quem ele é_.

Ele está tão focado no quadro, que mal nota quando alguém se senta ao seu lado e, quando ele _percebe_, ele nem olha porque isso não importa, eles não podem machucá-lo e ele está bem.

Mas, então, ele pode _sentir_ alguém olhando-o, e ele quer se virar para olhar de volta, mas há algo o segurando e ele não entende o que é, mas então **sente o aroma** e ele _sabe_.

Seu corpo todo fica gelado e ele pode _sentir_ as rachaduras se formando, porque não há como ser qualquer outra pessoa, porque ele _conhece_ essa colônia mais do que qualquer outra fragrância no mundo, e já pode sentir que está começando a tremer.

"David."

E é quando acontece, é quando ele desmorona e não pode mais agüentar.

Ele está mais que quebrado; ele nem mesmo sabe mais o que sente, mas ele está chorando e tremendo, e ele não consegue _respirar_, porque seu peito parece estar se rasgando e agora ele só **quer** morrer, porque isso dói tão mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele possa ter imaginado.

E, então, Pierre está abraçando-o e tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele **não consegue** e não vai conseguir isso, ele _nunca_ vai conseguir isso e apenas saber disso faz David chorar ainda mais. Ele está tão machucado, que apenas deseja que alguém o mate, porque ele não quer mais ficar entorpecido. Ele quer estar **morto**. Ele está cansado disso tudo.

Ele nem sabe quanto tempo chorou e se agarrou a Pierre, mas é mais tempo do que ele se permitiu chorar antes. Mas mesmo quando as lágrimas acabam e sua garganta está arranhada, ele não se sente melhor - nem mais leve -; ele ainda está tão machucado quanto antes, se não mais e apenas... Ele não se importa, ele não consegue.

"David... Porra. Por favor, apenas, apenas me diga o que está havendo, por favor."

A voz de Pierre está tão desesperada quando ele pede, que David não pode fazer nada, mas erguer sua cabeça para olhar para o maior.

Ele não pode evitar responder, porque esse é Pierre e ele tem tanta preocupação em seus olhos que cada pedacinho que restara do coração de David está doendo e fazendo-o querer livrá-lo disso, assim Pierre pode ficar bem - porque se Pierre estiver bem, então David pode, apenas talvez, não chorar tão cedo novamente.

"Eu..." ele fecha os olhos e engole em seco, tentando fazer sua garganta funcionar novamente, porque ela já está seca e fechada, e ele sabe que não vai ser capaz de falar em breve; mas ele _precisa_ deixar Pierre bem, porque se ele não pode curar a si mesmo, então ele tinha que, ao menos, ter certeza de que o maior não se ferisse.

"David, por favor, porra, por favor, fale comigo."

A voz de Pierre faz David olhá-lo, porque ele já ouviu essa voz, mas nunca de ninguém que não fosse ele.

E Pierre está _chorando_ e ele acha que seu coração teria se quebrado nesse momento - se ainda tivesse algo para ser quebrado -, mas ele não tem, então isso apenas faz a dor em seu peito aumentar e se espalhar por seu corpo.

De algum modo, entretanto, ele se força a abrir a boca e pode sentir que as palavras vão deixar sua garganta, mas ele está engasgado, porque Pierre _não tinha uma maldita idéia_ do que estava errado e como ele vai começar a explicar isso?

Mas Pierre está chorando e ainda está segurando-o perto, e David sabe que tem que dizer _algo_, mas não consegue descobrir o que, e Pierre está olhando-o com tanta dor que o menor só quer se livrar disso tudo, mas ele _não sabe o que dizer_ porque ele quer ajudar Pierre; mas como ele pode, se ele sequer consegue se ajudar?

"David." Pierre sussurra, mas não, não é apenas um sussurro, é também um pedido, como se ele estivesse implorando por algo que o fizesse entender o que estava acontecendo e David está tentando tanto pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas não está chegando a lugar nenhum.

E é somente quando Pierre o puxa para ainda mais perto - fazendo David se enroscar em seu colo -, que as palavras apenas _vêm_ e David sequer consegue pensar nelas ou impedi-las, porque elas estão saindo e ele pode praticamente sentir o pequeno pedaço deixado de seu coração sair junto com essas palavras; apenas esperando que Pierre o quebre, descarte ou entregue de volta a ele.

"Eu estou tão perdido, Pierre, tão quebrado. Eu nem sei mais quem sou. Eu não tenho me sentindo feliz há tanto tempo, que eu até esqueci como é."

"Eu choro toda noite até dormir e mordo meu lábio duas vezes ao dia, tentando manter tudo aqui dentro. Eu nem sequer consigo sentir algo que não seja dor e mais dor, e isso está me matando. E... Eu tenho estado desse modo há cinco anos e isso me machuca demais, e eu não consigo mais agüentar isso."

"Eu te amo tanto e você nem sequer percebe que, toda vez que olha pra mim, está quebrando meu coração, e é justo que você faça isso e que eu te ame, mas não posso evitar."

"Eu tenho te amado antes mesmo de entrar no Simple Plan e, então, eu praticamente fiz você ficar comigo por dois anos, sabendo que você não queria, mas você ficou e foram os melhores anos da merda da minha _vida_."

Parando, David se esticou e beijou Pierre, lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas, enquanto ele pressionava seus lábios nos do vocalista por alguns segundos antes de se afastar, sua voz num sussurro quebrado.

"E eu sei que não é justo que você tenha que lidar com isso, mas eu te amo e quando você me disse que o que nós tínhamos estava acabado, você arrancou meu coração, Pierre. E você tem rasgado-o em pedaços desde então. Eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo todo e... E isso está me destruindo."

David deixou mais algumas lágrimas escaparem, enquanto se focava suas mãos, que estavam no peito de Pierre, enquanto terminava. "E... E eu sei que se, se eu não me afastar de você... isso vai me destruir."

Saindo do colo do maior, ele pegou sua mala, antes de virar as costas para o vocalista.

Ele hesitou por um segundo antes de tirar seus óculos escuros e colocá-lo nas mãos de Pierre. Ele não sabia porque fez isso, mas ele só precisava deixar algo com Pierre... E mesmo que Pierre acabasse jogando-os longe, ao menos ele podia _fingir_ que Pierre os guardou.

Se virando, ele caminhou na direção do portão que teria que entrar.

Seu vôo podia estar saindo em uma hora - dez horas - ele não se importava, seu peito estava queimando, suas mãos tremendo e ele apenas... Ele não podia ficar lá com Pierre, ele não podia. E ele esperava... ele malditamente esperava que Pierre entendesse isso.

Mas considerando que Pierre nunca o seguiu, que apenas o deixou ir, ele pôde assumir que, uma vez na vida, o maior tinha entendido.

Ele estava quebrado demais para ser reparado.


End file.
